


Delivery

by Naemi



Series: Josh/Orlando Shorts [3]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor Hair Fetish, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dark curls, framing his face so perfectly, seemed almost alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/gifts).



 

Josh reached out, but Orlando grabbed his wrist and looked up at his boyfriend with an unspoken reproach in his eyes.

“Please,” Josh said low, more a frustrated growl than an actual word.

Orlando drew back. “Not this time.” He shook his head and his dark curls, framing his face so perfectly, seemed almost alive.

Josh gritted his teeth. “Please, baby,” he tried again, more articulate, and he received a hushed chuckle in response.

“You don't need it.”

“I _want_ it!”

They looked at each other, waiting for any sign of compliance in the other one's eyes.

Orlando finally delivered it. He sighed, a ghostly sound, and his lashes fluttered as he let go of Josh's wrist and slowly took his cock back into the heat of his mouth.

Josh groaned and then muttered a breathless, “Thank you.” He buried his hands in Orlando's hair, the silkiness so wanted, almost comforting, and soothing an ache that knew no physical reason.

He felt Orlando smile around his cock, humming happily in the satisfaction of victory, and he closed his eyes and gave himself over to absolute pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
